My ☆ Lover
| obrazek = 290px | artysta = Younha | wydanie = 07.12.2005 |typ = Motyw gry wideo | zakres = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami }} My Lover jest piątym singlem Younha. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako motyw w grze wideo Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami. Lista utworów :1. :2. :3. :4. Wideo 425px Tekst My ☆ Lover Rōmaji I was a girl playing with a boyfriend Kisoiatta sukeetoboodo Namaiki na watashi no koto itsumo sasotte kureta He was a boy kare no inai machi wa sabishikute Naze darou, namida ga koborete Kizuitan da, sou kitto I'm crazy over you I'm a girl in love mitsuketa doa wo ake Yes, fly away mou ichido aitai Konna ni kimi no koto, omotteru nante Ienai, demo ganbatte miru yo Sukoshi otona ni natta watashi no it's my first love Warawanaide ne a crazy song for you Sukaato wo haita watashi odorokigao no kimi "Doushita no?" nante kyuu ni iu kara Kimi no me mirarezu hashiridashita I just live in love kawaranai sono egao mo Koe datte yappari suki da yo "Mata aenaku naru no?" mitsumeta toki Sunao ni iesou na ki ga shita Sukoshi otona ni natta watashi no It's my first love Chanto kiite ne a crazy song for you Yuuyake iro shita kouen no benchi de Taimu rimitto semaru Fui ni kimi no te ga fureta shunkan ni Sekaijuu no toki ga tomaru ki ga shita I'm a girl in love mitsuketa doa wo ake Yes, fly away mou ichido aitai Konna ni kimi no koto, omotteru nante Ienai, demo ganbatte miru yo Sukoshi otona ni natta watashi no it's my first love Warawanaide ne a crazy song for you Angielski I was a girl playing with a boyfriend We had skateboard contests I was a smart-ass, but he still kept seeing me He was a boy, this town is lonely without him For some reason, I was crying my eyes out And then I realised, it must be because I'm crazy over you I'm a girl in love, I want to open the door I’ve found and Yes, fly away to see you again I can’t tell you how much I love you But I’ll try I’ve grown up a little, it's my first love Don’t laugh, this is a crazy song for you You looked shocked to see me wearing a skirt And blurted out “What’s with that?” I couldn’t look you in the eye, I just ran away I just live in love, I still love your smile and your voice They don’t change When we looked at each other, I felt like I could ask outright “Will we ever see each other again?” I’ve grown up a little, it's my first love Listen to me, this is a crazy song for you On this sunset-coloured park bench The time limit gets closer Then suddenly your hand touches mine, and at that moment It feels like time has stopped all over the world I'm a girl in love, I want to open the door I’ve found and Yes, fly away to see you again I can’t tell you how much I love you But I’ll try I’ve grown up a little, it's my first love Don’t laugh, this is a crazy song for you Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Motywy gier wideo